C'est tout ce que j'aime
by Bambinette-sama
Summary: Draco vit désormais avec le grand Harry Potter. Il décide un jour de visiter le Londres Moldu, et une grosse fringale le pousse à entrer dans un McDonald. Là il retrouvera l'amour… Mais il va devoir l'avouer à son petit ami !  PREMIERE PUBLICATION


_Bonjour a tout(e)s. Ceci sera ma première publication. Pas une fic mais un OS qui m'est venu en faisant des crêpes. Pourquoi des crêpes ? Je dois avouer que je l'ignore moi-même. Un autre de ces questions existentielles dont on n'obtiendra jamais la réponse. C'est pas grave…nous n'allons pas en mourir tout de même. Donc petit OS débile. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Rating : K (j'hésite à mettre K+)_

_Genre : Humor, Romance très très léger. Personnage un peu OOC, je crois._

_Résumé : Draco vit désormais avec le grand Harry Potter. Il décide un jour de visiter le Londres Moldu, et une grosse fringale le pousse à entrer dans un McDonald. Là il retrouvera l'amour… Mais il va devoir l'avouer à son petit ami !_

_Disclaimer : Ca me fait tellement mal de le dire…T.T. Naaaaan, je veux pas…c'est obligé ? Vraiment ? Bon d'accord…mais tout bas alors. Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JK Rowling. C'est bon, là ? Vous êtes contents de m'avoir brisé le cœur ? Et le titre de l'OS est la célèbre phrase de McDonald ainsi que tous les noms de menus cités._

**C'est tout ce que j'aime…**

« Tu…tu m'annonces que tu l'as embrassé ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Harry, je suis désolé. Mais je l'ai vu là, entourée de ses copines, tellement belle. Je ne peux pas te décrire l'émotion que j'ai ressenti en la voyant »

« Mais je vois parfaitement de quoi tu veux parler. C'est surement exactement la même chose que je ressens à chaque fois que je te vois, toi »

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser »

« Et bien c'est raté ! Mais va y continues, dis moi ce qui t'a poussé à agir comme tu l'a fais.»

« Tu es sur ? »

« Vas-y Draco. J'ai besoin de savoir »

« Je suis entré dans le McDonald et j'ai observé des Moldus faire pour savoir comment commander. C'est d'ailleurs vachement compliqué. Alors j'ai finalement réussi, et alors que je m'asseyais et ouvrait la boîte de McNuggets, je…l'ai vu »

« Décris-là »

« Elle n'était pas seule, comme je te l'ai dit. Mais ses copines ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Elle avait une magnifique couleur brune et ses formes étaient si appétissantes. Chacune de ses traits est encore marquer dans ma mémoire, Harry. Comme chacun des tiens l'est aussi. »

« Mais tu l'as embrassé… »

« C'était impulsif, je te répètes que je n'en avais nullement l'intention au début. »

« Mais tu l'as embrassé… »

« Harry…je…l'ai ramené pour que tu comprennes »

« Tu l'as ramené ici ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour que tu en juges par toi-même. Je vais la chercher »

Draco sortit du salon ou Harry et lui conversaient précédemment et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Harry le vit revenir avec un sachet du McDonald.

« Heu Draco…elle s'est faite la malle ? »

« Non. Elle est dans le sachet. »

« Elle est ou ? »

Draco ouvrit le sachet et en sortit une boîte de McNuggets. Il souleva le couvercle avec déférence et s'approcha d'Harry.

« Regarde, souffla t-il »

Un ange passa, remua ses fesses devant les deux hommes, fit une visite de tout l'appartement avant de sortir.

« Oh mon dieu…dit Harry (ouf on commençait à croire que toute la famille de l'ange allait débarquer !) »

« Elle…est magnifique »

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit… »

*Lumière dorée sur la boîte*

« Draco, cette…McNuggets est tout simplement sublime. Comment as-tu pu te retenir de la manger ? »

**FIN**

_Alors voila…je sais c'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé. C'était ma première publication. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être faite pour ça. *se tortille, toute gênée*. Mais…je…je serais très contente si vous pouviez reviewer. Pas forcément pour dire que vous avez aimé, dîtes tout ce qui vous est passé par la tête en lisant cette fic, envoyez moi des tomates virtuellement, offrez moi de l'argent, ou une demande en mariage ( bah, quoi l'espoir fait vivre). Allez-y lâchez vous !_

_Petit message à ma Tou-san qu'est rien qu'à moi ( et pas à vous, bouhahahahaha) : J'espères mon petit kiki que tu pourras lire cette fic quand ton ordi auras cessé de déconner. J'espères que ça arrivera très bientôt…parce que Tou-san sans ordi c'est comme Tou-san sans son esprit derangé. C'est plus Tou-san, quoi. Et ça c'est très très triste._


End file.
